Black Widow (Marvel Comics)
Black Widow is the name of several fictional characters appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. Most of these versions exist in Marvel's main shared universe, known as the Marvel Universe. Claire Voyant Claire Voyant is the first costumed, superpowered female protagonist in comic books. Created by writer George Kapitan and artist Harry Sahle, she first appeared in Mystic Comics #4 (Aug. 1940). She kills evildoers to deliver their souls to Satan, her master. The character is unrelated to the later Marvel Comics superheroines who took on the codename. Natalia Romanova / Natasha Romanoff Natalia "Natasha" Alianovna Romanova / Natasha RomanoffWolverine: Origins #16 (Sep. 2007) is the first character to take on the Black Widow codename in the modern mainstream Marvel Comics. She was created by editor and plotter Stan Lee, scripter Don Rico and artist Don Heck, and first appeared in Tales of Suspense #52 (April 1964). The character has been associated with several superhero teams in the Marvel Universe, including the Avengers, the Defenders, the Champions, S.H.I.E.L.D., and the Thunderbolts. She has appeared in many other forms of media, including the major motion pictures Iron Man 2, The Avengers, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Avengers: Age of Ultron, Captain America: Civil War, Avengers: Infinity War and Avengers 4, wherein she is portrayed by actress Scarlett Johansson. Yelena Belova Yelena Belova is the second character to take on the Black Widow codename in the modern mainstream comics who debuted briefly in Inhumans #5 (March 1999) and was fully introduced in the 1999 Marvel Knights mini-series Black Widow. A second miniseries, also titled Black Widow and featuring Natasha Romanoff and Daredevil, followed in 2001. The next year, she did a solo turn in her own three-issue miniseries titled Black Widow: Pale Little Spider under the mature-audience Marvel MAX imprint. This June to August 2002 story arc, by writer Greg Rucka and artist Igor Kordey, was a flashback to the story of her becoming the second modern 'Black Widow', in events preceding her Inhumans appearance. Other characters named Black Widow Monica Chang Fictional character biography Monica Chang-Fury is the second character to use the Black Widow codename in the Ultimate Marvel continuity, debuting in Ultimate Comics: Avengers #3. Despite the painful memories associated with the previous Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff), she refuses to change her codename. It is revealed that Monica is Asian-American and was Nick Fury's ex-wife after the marriage fell apart after she discovered that Nick had been sleeping with various female members of her family and limited social circle, including her own mother. With the Avengers, she and others led a mission to re-capture Captain America and then ends up facing and fighting against the Red Skull.Ultimate Avengers #1–6 She also helps capture and recruit the Punisher into the team.Ultimate Avengers 2 #1 Later she was transferred to the New Ultimates.Ultimate Avengers vs New Ultimates #1–6 After Fury returned as director of S.H.I.E.L.D., he reassembled the Ultimates and Monica rejoined that team, moving with her and Fury's child, Julius Chang, to the Triskelion.Ultimate Comics: Ultimates #1 She then became director of S.H.I.E.L.D.Ultimate Comics: Ultimates #21 In the All-New Ultimates final series, Monica tells Jessica Drew after they captured Crossbones.All-New Ultimates #12 Later, while working with the FBI, Monica apparently is killed by Green Goblin.Miles Morales: Ultimate Spider-Man #3 Other versions Monica Chang makes her first appearance in Marvel's mainstream Earth-616 continuity in the series Avengers A.I.''Doran, Michael (March 20, 2013). "Marvel Announces Ultron-Spin-off Avengers A.I. Ongoing". Newsarama. In this series, Monica is the chief of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s A.I. Division. Monica enlists Hank Pym to help her stop Dimitrios (who evolved from the fail-safe virus used to defeat Ultron at the end of the ''Age of Ultron storyline) and they form the Avengers A.I. consisting of a Doombot, Victor Mancha and the Vision. During their first mission, the Avengers A.I. faced hijacked S.H.I.E.L.D. Drones which attacked a hospital in Atlanta.Avengers A.I. #1 It is revealed she is a devout Muslim.Avengers A.I. #4 She later prevents the end of the universe by preventing the execution of an LMD infected with a virus. Avengers A.I. Issue #12 Jessica Drew The Ultimate version of Jessica Drew is a female clone of Spider-Man (Peter Parker) that goes by the Black Widow alias.All-New Ultimates #1 (April 2014) Black Widow 2099 The futuristic 2099 version of Black Widow is an African-American woman named Tania. She operates as part of the Avengers 2099 at the Alchemax corporation's behest.Secret Wars 2099 #1 Like black widow spiders, she literally eats human males after having sex with them.Secret Wars 2099 #3 Dottie Underwood The Agent Carter television series features Dottie Underwood (portrayed by Bridget Regan), a 1946 precursor to Black Widow and an operative of Leviathan.[http://www.ign.com/articles/2015/01/28/marvels-agent-carter-dottie-black-widow "Marvel's Agent Carter Exclusive: Showrunners Reveal Who Dottie Works For"] by Eric Goldman, IGN.com, January 28, 2015. References Category:Black Widow (Marvel Comics) * Category:Characters created by Don Heck Category:Characters created by Stan Lee Category:Characters created by Mark Millar Category:Female characters in comics Category:Cold War in fiction Category:Marvel Comics superheroes Category:Marvel Comics supervillains Category:Marvel Comics martial artists Category:Marvel Comics titles Category:Comics about women